


Scarf

by VigilantSycamore



Category: The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, My First Work in This Fandom, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, hickey, otp, scarf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VigilantSycamore/pseuds/VigilantSycamore
Summary: I saw a prompt on Tumblr that said "Imagine Person A giving Person B a hickey, and Person B hiding it with a big scarf even though it’s summer" (from otp-imagines-cult) and immediately thought of these two. I've shipped them since I first watched the Defenders, so I figured I might as well write a one-shot for them. I hope you enjoy it!





	Scarf

“ _God_  it’s hot,” Jessica said.

“Just take off your scarf,” Luke suggested.

“ _No_.”

Danny looked puzzled. “Why would you wear a scarf in the summer anyway?”

“That’s none of your business, Ironclad.”

Matt smirked.

That smug bastard. “What’s so funny, Murdock?”

“Oh, I’m just thinking about something that happened yesterday,” Matt said.

Technically, that wasn’t bullshit.

Luke looked at Matt, then at Jessica. Shit, he was onto them. At least Rand hadn’t caught on yet.

Once the stake-out was finished, and they were back at the dojo, Jess grabbed Matt’s arm. “We need to talk,” she said. “In private.” She led him outside and into a back alley, then took off her scarf and threw it at him.

Matt smirked again.

“This is all  _your_  fault,” Jess said.

“ _My_  fault? You gave me a hickey first.”

“Yeah, on your  _shoulder_. Not on your  _neck.”_ Murdock was still smirking. “Seriously, what’s so funny?”

“This is the scarf you were wearing at Midland Circle,” Matt said.

“You looked like an asshole,” Jessica recalled. “Still better than the ears.”

“They’re  _horns_.”

Jessica laughed.


End file.
